Supernatural
by Mixer1927
Summary: El clima de Arendelle es natural, excepto el invierno, eso me dijo Kristoff. Mi hermana la reina ha sido espiada desde hace tiempo y solo yo lo se, porque quien la espía me lo ha dicho. El quiere algo de mi hermana, depende de ella si acepta o no, si esta dispuesta a creer y dejarse llevar por lo sobrenatural.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores, sin embargo lo único que es de mi pertenencia es esta historia. No tiene fines de lucro pues el único propósito del fic es entretener ¡GRACIAS!_

En el Reino de Arendelle todo es tranquilo, pacífico y más ahora que ha llegado el invierno y lo mejor es que no era por causa de la gobernante de esa tierra, la reina Elsa. Esta vez fue por causa natural o eso es lo que todos creen… claro siempre llega el momento en el que todo cambia ya sea para bien o para mal, todos piensan lo mismo al respecto. En el amplio y como castillo de Arendelle se encontraba la tierna hermana menor de la reina de aquel país, la princesa Anna estaba con su novio el vendedor de hielo oficial de Arendelle, estaban en el patio principal hasta que ambos sienten una fuerte ráfaga de viento, y ambos se miran sonrientes.

-en serio Anna créeme, es bueno, es como un hermano… en lo que los trolls me educaron lo ayudaron a él en lo que pudieron

-aja pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con Elsa?

-lo voy a poner así y se va oír extraño- se rasco la nuca- es como mi Elsa, mi hermano mayor, aunque no tengo hermanos, bueno… la nieve que ahora ves caer el la provoca

-Kristoff, no trates de burlarte de mi… no hay nadie con esa capacidad más que Elsa

-en serio, sé que agradara, tan solo necesitas creer para verlo

-¿en serio?

-si, claro- empezó a caer nieve lentamente del cielo-y ha llegado a Arendelle

-es en serio, si tratas de engañarme no me hace gracia- dijo Anna algo seria y Kristoff solo movió la cabeza negativamente y Anna mira al cielo y abre los ojos sorprendida- Kristoff ¿tú crees que sea posible volar?

-si ¿Por qué?

-porque hay un chico de cabello blanco en el cielo mirándome con una cara sonriente y me da miedo- dijo la chica un poco temerosa Kristoff miro al cielo y sonríe

-es Jack Frost

-¿Quién?

-Jack Frost, del que te hablaba hace un momento… ¡¿QUE HAY?!- grito sonriente hacia el peliblanco quien aterrizo frente a ellos

-vaya vaya, Kristoff estas más viejo que de costumbre- Kristoff sonrió y Anna no hablo, estaba con la boca abierta- ¿y ella quién es?

-aammm ella es Anna la princesa de Arendelle, Anna él es Jack

-hola- dice Jack sonriente y ella no responde- ¿es tu hermana biológica?

-¿Qué? No ¿acaso tenemos parecido? No… es mi novia

-no puede ser, hasta tú ya tienes novia… y eso es extremo, bueno… Anna mucho gusto

-igualmente supongo- por fin respondió Anna- un pregunta Jack Frost, ¿Cómo es que nunca te he visto y ahora te puedo ver?

-pues deberías creer en mí, para verme

-pero ni siquiera le hacía caso a Kristoff de que existías

-entonces posees ¿magia?... yo que se- responde desinteresado el ojiazul

-magia, es lógico porque me congelaron el corazón la mente y tengo una hermana, ¡CLARO! ¡AHORA ENTIENDO!- dijo Anna con una sonrisa enorme y de una actitud animadísima

-¿Qué tiene que ver que tengas una hermana?- pregunta Jack

-tengo una duda Kristoff me dijo que podías manejar el hielo y la nieve ¿puedes hacerlo?- pregunto emocionada acercándose a él pero él no respondió- ¡¿PUEDES HACERLO?!- lo tomo de su capa y lo sacudió

-ehhh si, y existe el espacio personal- se quitó las manos de Anna de su capa, en cambio la chica se alegró y dio saltitos de emoción- tienes una novia rara

-cuidado Frost- advirtió Kristoff amenazante, Anna jalo a Jack del brazo emocionadamente adentrándolo en el castillo mientras que el estaba confundido y la chica lo siguió guiando al subir las escaleras el trato de detenerse pero ella siguió y lo jalo ahora violentamente hasta llegar a una puerta blanca cuyos detalles consistían en copos de nieve azules, en cambio Anna toco la puerta y se escuchó una dulce y delicada voz femenina decir "adelante".

Mientras tanto dentro la habitación la rubia estaba solamente con una bata de satín cuyo escote estaba un poco pronunciado, escucho que alguien toco la puerta de su habitación y por la forma de tocar supo que era su hermana

-adelante- dijo sentándose en su cama, seguro su hermana vendría a decirle que cancelara su boda que sería ya dentro de unos meses, aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea, tenía que hacerlo por su reino, además de que el décimo tercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur era apuesto aunque hace otros tantos meses trato de asesinarla se había arrepentido de sus decisiones, Elsa confiaba en el mas no lo quería como su esposo, más bien como un amigo.

Se abre la puerta y ella esta cómodamente sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas haciendo que su bata descubra sus piernas, y al ver que era su hermana sonrió pero para su sorpresa venia un peliblanco desconocido, mientras tanto el chico quedo impactado, pues más que la cara de la reina miraba a su pronunciado escote además de sus piernas descubiertas, la reina al darse cuenta de a qué lugares miraba el chico se levantó exaltada y terriblemente sonrojada, el chico sonrió de forma coqueta pues le dio gracia ver a la reina en ese estado, Anna sonreía a mas no poder mirando a Elsa y Jack alternadamente.

-¡ANNA COMO SE TE OCURRE!-grito Elsa, Anna solo sonreía inocentemente y Jack tenía una sonrisa imborrable- ¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!- se levanta y cierra la puerta, después de cerrarla tenía la respiración agitada- Dios… solo Anna hace locuras como estas. Aunque ahora que lo pienso era lindo, pero nada más- se retiró de la puerta y se vistió.

Mientras tanto afuera Jack y Anna caminaban tranquilamente

-¿pero quién esa hermosura?- pregunto felizmente Jack

-¿Quién?- pregunta Anna confundida

-la chica con la que me llevaste ¿Quién es?

-ohhhh es mi hermana mayor, La Reina Elsa de Arendelle, pero dile Elsa… pero no te hagas ilusiones con ella

-¿Por qué no? Es sexy

-oye tranquilo… es que está comprometida

-¿Cómo?

-sip, en verano fue su coronación y yo estaba emocionada porque vendrían otros reinos… y vino un príncipe muy lindo y bueno el mismo día que lo conocí me dijo que me casara con él y acepte-Jack puso una cara algo confundida- después pedí la bendición de mi hermana y ella se negó en fin yo me enoje luego ella también trato de alejarse la tome del guanteee…

-¿querías casarte con un tipo que conociste ese mismo día?- la interrumpió Jack shockeado

-si… pon atención ella usaba los benditos guantes todo el tiempo y creía que le molestaba la suciedad…

-¿nunca te advirtieron sobre los extraños?- pregunta interrumpiéndola de nuevo

-empieza a oírte igual que Kristoff, total el punto es que al quitarle el guante salió hielo de sus manos y casi me mata, después salió corriendo y la trate de alcanzar pero demasiado tarde se había ido… tome mi caballo mi capa y me fui con ella pero a mitad del camino el caballo me tiro y tuve que ir a pie hasta que encontré un almacén que tenía SPA incluido, entre y pedí ropa de invierno estaba a punto de pagarla, y entra un chico cubierto de nieve y compra zanahorias y equipo de invierno, dice que la tormenta viene de la montaña del Norte no pudo pagar sus cosas y lo corren a patadas del almacén, pago sus cosas me cambio voy con él y le digo a Kristoff que me lleve a la montaña del norte

-alto ahí… ¿se lo pediste a Kristoff o al chico?

-Kristoff es el chico

-ohhhh sigue

-se niega y le enseño lo que pague y me lleva pero salen unos lobos de no sé dónde e íbamos a caer en un precipicio y nosotros nos salvamos pero su trineo no… le dije que si quería no me acompañara y de todas formas me acompaño lo cual se me hizo muy romántico y nos encontramos a Olaf nos acompañó a la búsqueda de mi hermana la encontramos en su castillo de hielo, Kristoff quería llorar pero le dije que no fuera sensible, entre yo sola vi a mi hermana trate de convencerla que descongelara el reino pero no sabía cómo luego me congelo el corazón Kristoff me llevo con los trolls y ya nos querían casar pero no y me empecé a poner débil y Kristoff me llevo con Hans con ayuda de Olaf, al llegar le dije a Hans que me podía curar con un acto de amor verdadero pero resulto que él estaba interesado en Elsa para ser rey de Arendelle y dejo que me congelara en una habitación heladísima y llego Olaf me saco para ir con Kristoff y de la nada la tormenta se detiene y Elsa estaba llorando en el hielo mientras yo estaba a unos metros de Kristoff el corrió hacia mí y escuche una espada y voltee era Hans a punto de clavarle la espada a Elsa y tome la fuerza que me quedaba y corrí me interpuse entre la espada de Hans y Elsa y me volví hielo la espada se rompió Hans salió volando Elsa me vio y se puso a llorar sobre mi estatua y Kristoff solo me miraba triste…- la cara de Anna se ensombreció pero siguió relatando- y me empecé a descongelar, Elsa me abrazo, y entendió que un acto de amor de verdad el corazón, el amor descongela, y descongelo a Arendelle, Hans volvió a Las Islas del Sur pero aprisionado en vez de príncipe y a Kristoff le dimos un nuevo trineo con porta vasos, el me lo agradeció y me dio un beso dos meses después fue mi cumpleaños y Elsa me despertó pero tenía fiebre y cada vez que estornudaba salían pequeños muñecos de nieve y Olaf estaba feliz de la vida porque tenía hermanitos, Elsa casi se cae de un edificio así que volvimos al castillo y había muchos muñequitos y Kristoff salto frente a mí con el pastel y me dijo que me ama y yo me moría de ternura, metí a Elsa en su habitación y se quedó dormida y me dieron una carta de las Islas del Sur declarando la guerra y paraa evitar la guerra mi hermana tenia que casarse con Hans, acepto y Hans está arrepentido y si confió en el pero no me agrada que ninguno de los dos sea feliz con esta decisión- termino de relatar Anna y Jack quedo algo sorprendido


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores, sin embargo lo único que es de mi pertenencia es esta historia. No tiene fines de lucro pues el único propósito del fic es entretener ¡GRACIAS!_

Al cabo de unas horas la reina se disponía en su oficina tratando asuntos reales, se retira un poco del escritorio para descansar un poco sus ojos exhaustos de tanto leer contratos, y se llevó su mano derecha a su frente sobándose un poco la cabeza y tocan la puerta, esta vez pregunto

-¿Quién es?

-El Príncipe Hans viene a visitarla reina Elsa- menciono el sirviente con voz audible

-que pase- la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Hans para que después el sirviente cerrara la puerta- ¿ahora que sucede Hans?- pregunta la reina pesadamente

-nada en especial, solo pregunta Anna está hablando… sola ¿acaso está loca?

-no le digas así a Anna, y no creo que eso sea posible, además ah de estar algo alterada por la boda

-pero si soy buen partido ¿Por qué no me quiere?

-jugaste con ella y trataste de asesinarme ¿te parece poco?- dijo de manera molesta Elsa, le irritaba que Hans hablara de esa forma tan poco humilde, aunque era agradable muy seguido tenia aires de grandeza que nadie lo toleraba

-era una broma, además bien sabes que no quiero casarme- protesta el pelirrojo, y era verdad ni él ni ella querían que la boda sucediera, él pensaba que no sería bueno tener a una chica seria que no tiene sentido del humor por esposa por más bella que fuera

\- si no quieres casarte ¿Por qué no hablas con tu hermano mayor? Sabemos que a ninguno de los dos nos hace gracia lo de esta boda

-¿tú crees que no lo he intentado? Pero es más terco que una mula

-me tendré que casar sin conocer lo que es el "amor"- menciono ella pesadamente, pensar en el amor a veces le daba escalofríos además ¿en que mundo existiría alguien como ella? Con poderes de hielo ¿existía alguien con el mismo poder que ella? "Seguro que no" pensaba ella

-yo también… y si…- se interrumpió para después soltar una pequeña risa

-¿Qué?- pregunta sería la chica

-nada, es estúpido mejor olvídalo

-¿Qué es estúpido? Hans dime por favor

-bueno iba decir que… tal vez podríamos internarlo- los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de sorpresa

-¿intentarlo? Pues como quieras, si crees que es mejor para ambos… está bien- responde ella resignada, Hans rodea el escritorio para llegar a ella y gira la silla de la reina y se empieza a inclinar frente a ella, sus rostros están tremendamente cerca para después darse su primer beso, suavemente pero Elsa no sentía nada, no fue como imagino su primer beso además de que casi no encajaban y ambos se separaron

-sinceramente no creo que sirva- dice Hans entre dientes y se aleja de ella, mientras ella esboza una sonrisa satisfecha

-¿crees que no lo note? Esto es inútil…

-ni que lo digas, bueno me voy…- estaba a punto de salir de la habitación y Anna entra aceleradamente dejando a Hans en shock

-Elsa, quiero presentarte a alguien… bueno técnicamente ya lo conoces porque te vio esta mañana y tú lo viste a él pero bueno… aun así quiero presentarte al gran, guapo, sexy, irresistible y simpático aparte de invernalmente divertido Jack Frost- señala a la puerta y Elsa mira la puerta y ve caminar hacia ella el chico que la vio hace unas horas en bata, mientras Hans está confundido y simplemente sale de la habitación

-princesa Anna me halaga- dice Jack bromeando- su majestad, lamento el incidente de hace unas cuantas horas, su hermana fue la culpable- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia exagerada, la rubia rio un poco por la forma de presentase del chico- usted debe ser la Reina Elsa de Arendelle, déjeme decirle que es un placer conocerla

-bueno señor Frost ¿a qué se debe su visita?- pregunta ella formalmente

-deberes que tengo que cumplir- voltea a ver a Anna quien sonríe a mas no poder y entiende la indirecta de Jack después de unos segundos

-oh si, después de todo ya me iba…- sale corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana por la puerta de la oficina

-¿y que deberes?- pregunta Elsa

-traer el invierno por ejemplo

-¿Cómo?

-yo traigo el invierno a Arendelle, es lo que la Luna me dijo, pero desde hace tiempo que ya no habla conmigo

-estoy hablando en serio ¿a qué vienes?- dice más seriamente provocando que la cara del chico pase de feliz a serio

-y yo también te estoy hablando en serio… ese es mi trabajo- se acercó más al escritorio mirándola serio ella no cambiaba de actitud

-si es cierto demuéstramelo- ella se acercó más al escritorio mirándolo desafiante.

Jack tomo su cayado y apunto a la reina mientras esta lo miraba más débil que ella, desde su perspectiva era patético lo que hacía el chico, y de un momento para otro estaba contra su librero con hielo solido en su brazos Jack rodeo el escritorio y se dirigió a ella y la tomo del rostro obligándola a verlo.

-¿con esto es suficiente o quiere más?- la soltó, descongelo el hielo y salió de la oficina molesta, mientras la rubia estaba arrodillada respirando inestablemente mirando la puerta

-es… imposible…-susurro la rubia sin casi nada de aliento.

En los patios del castillo se encontraba Anna emocionada y vio a Jack molesto saliendo del castillo así que corrió a el algo preocupada

-pero ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estas así?

-tu hermana es una impertinente, eso es lo que es

-¿Qué paso?

-¡me desafío! Y no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, la puse contra el librero ya la baje- Anna salió corriendo hacia la oficina de su hermana como correcaminos y llego y su hermana se levantaba y se sobaba su hombro derecho

-¡ELSA! ¿Estás bien? Dime que, ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Te beso? ¿Te golpeo? ¿te congelo? ¿Te acoso? ¡¿QUE HIZO? ¡¿QUE?!- empezó a gritar agitando a su hermana violentamente de los hombros

-tranquila Anna solo me puso contra el librero

-¿y? pudo haberte lastimado, idiota ¿estás bien?

-si Anna estoy bien, para la próxima avísame que tiene poderes iguales a los míos

-bueno también ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle que miente? De por si es enojón ¿Por qué Elsa? También fuiste incoherente si ya lo conocías cuandoo te lo presente

-¿quee? Anna… lo llevaste a mi habitación esta mañana y me voy en bata ¿eso cuenta cómo conocer?

-pues si….

-no puede ser ¿alguien más te vio en bata y yo aún no? En serio hay que cancelar la boda- pregunta Hans entrando a la oficina

-Hans no es momento ¿si? Además Anna yo que iba a saber, apenas lo conozco

-otro perro con ese hueso, ahora no confías en el, cuando te querías casar con Hans el mismo día que lo conociste

-¿yo? Esa fuiste tú

-¡NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA ELSA ARENDELLE! De la estamos hablando es de ti- la rubia puso los ojos en blanco- ¡Y NO ME HAGAS ESOS OJOS DE HUEVO COCIDO QUE NO TE VAN BIEN! El punto es que lo has echado todo a perder, bien Elsa…- se fue molesta de la oficina y Hans solo se queda callado

-no digas nada Hans, solo no hables


	3. Chapter 3

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores, sin embargo lo único que es de mi pertenencia es esta historia. No tiene fines de lucro pues el único propósito del fic es entretener ¡GRACIAS!_**

Jack salió volando del castillo ¿Cómo se había atrevido esa reina a retarlo? Él tenía mucha más fuerza que ella, pero en vez de seguir molesto por el reciente ligero problema con la reina prefirió ir con quienes lo había apoyado durante muchos años, los troles. Llego al valle donde las pequeñas criaturas vivían, e inmediatamente las rocas empezaron a rodearlo, inmediatamente los troles se dejaron ver y todos sonrieron de una forma cariñosa y alegre, después de tanto tiempo de ver al peliblanco era natural que lo extrañaran.

-¡Jack cariño!- dice una trol precisamente Bulda alegre de ver al joven- no esperábamos tu visita ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-por ahora nada Bulda, solo quería visitar a mis queridos colegas- se agacha para observar a las criaturas mejor.

De la nada sale Kristoff junto con Sven el rubio se veía furioso y Jack desconocía la razón de su molestia.

-¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO FROST?!- grita Kristoff furioso bajando del reno que estaba serio, mientras que los troles lo miraban confundidos al igual que Jack.

Si el no había hecho nada malo, o no recordaba lo que había hecho

-ammmm ¿yo que hice?- pregunta el ojiazul desconcertado y molesto, frunciendo el ceño

Odiaba que lo acusaran injustamente

-a Elsa ¿Cómo se te ocurre amenazarla de esa forma?- pregunta Kristoff más tranquilo pero aún muy molesto con cara enojadísima

-yo jamás la amenace solo le di una lección

-¿y tenías que clavarle hielos contra el librero? ¿No podías hablar?

-con palabras esa reina no entendería, como la realeza típica

\- ¿es en serio? Nada más porque no te creyó la acorralaste ¿Qué tal si el hielo la dañaba? O ¿se defendía?

-¿Cómo podría defenderse contra mí?... al menos que tenga poderes y es muy poco posible- y de la nada unos picos de hielo casi se clavan en su cuerpo más los esquivo- ¿Qué fue eso?- dice con la respiración agitada.

Y la reina se dejar ver, de entre las rocas miro como Jack prácticamente la llamo indefensa. Y ella no era indefensa… claro que no.

-fue la indefensa Jack, fui yo- se acercó a él y lo tomo de la capa atrayéndolo a ella- y bueno ¿aun crees que no me puedo defender?

El la miro atónito, jamás pensó que una reina fuera capaz de eso. Los troles miraban la escena y de repente la viva voz de Bulda se hace presente.

-¡INCREIBLE! Los dos pequeños de la casa se nos casan…-

Jack y Elsa abrieron los ojos a más no poder, Jack se puso aún más pálido de lo normal, ambos se separan con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-no no no no, apenas la conozco- dice apenado el peliblanco

-si… no hay nada entre nosotros- ahora dice Elsa algo nerviosa

-vamos linda, míralo, a comparación de Kristoff… Jack es todo un galán- entusiasmada la trol toma el rostro de Jack

-que ánimos me das…- dice sarcásticamente Kristoff y algo irritado

-cariño… no te enojes, cada uno tiene lo suyo…- dice Anna tratando de animar a su prometido y lo abraza cariñosamente- por ejemplo tú tienes músculos- pone sus delicadas manos en el fuerte brazo del rubio

-es decir que yo soy un escuálido- ahora dice Jack de forma irritada

-no… bueno si… bueno… argh Jack tiene rostro y Kristoff músculos

-es decir que yo estoy feo- habla el rubio aún más irritado

-¡¿QUE?! ¡NO! Solo que… bueno… ustedes me entienden ¿no?- pregunta la peli naranja con una sonrisa forzada

-no- responden Jack, Kristoff y Elsa al mismo tiempo

-lo que quiero decir es que mmmm… ¡cada uno tiene lo suyo!

-¡cierto! Además recuerden que el amor puede…- todos los troles se acercan y gritan…

-¡HACER REPARACIONES!- gritan todos exaltando a los jóvenes

-vamos Elsa… ¿Qué te impide amar a este espíritu?... ¿será lo torpe de su volar?- empieza a saltar y pregunta, más bien parece que canta

-oh Jack, prepárate para el show- dice más alegre y malicioso Kristoff

-¿o que choca al charlar?- canta una voz masculina

-¿o la forma tan extraña de sus pies?- ahora una voz algo aguda- al parecer se baña bien aunque viste un poco raro- Jack frunce el ceño y congela el piso

-¡¿CUANTAS VECES LES TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO ME GUSTA LA MUSICA?!- grita el ojiazul enojado

-¡CASTIGO DE DIOS! ¡¿A QUIEN RAYOS NO LE GUSTA LA MUSICA?!- ahora grita Anna igual de enojada

-¡A MI! ¡¿ALGUN PROBLEMA?!- responde Jack

-¡SI POR QUE…!- se detiene y empieza a sonar música de piano- ¿Dónde están los buenos hombres?... ya les dije adiós…- empieza Anna a cantar- ¿Dónde encuentro un Hércules de la batalla en pos?... caballeros ya no hay montando su corcel…- Elsa estrella su mano contra su frente- al dormir mis sueños lo traen solo quiero verlo a el…- 10 segundos de silencio.

Los troles empiezan a entonar

-¡YO QUIERO UN HEROE! ¡ESPERARE POR UN HEROE HASTA EL AMANECER! ¡MUY FUERTE SERA Y VELOZ ACTUARA DEMOSTRANDO EN BATALLA FRIALDAD! ¡YO QUIERO UN HEROE!...- canta Anna pero

-¡QUE NO QUIERO MUSICA!- grita Jack y Anna se calla

-ashhh eres un aburrido…- dice Anna con cara de pocos amigos

-bueno señor Frost, ¿Cuándo se ira de Arendelle?- pregunta Elsa seria

-no se preocupe, me voy hasta que acabe el invierno… y no me extrañe su majestad volveré cada año

-si no porque me preocupe por usted si no por lo que es capaz de hacer…

-no entiendo

-hace unas horas en mi oficina…- le recuerda levantando una ceja

-bueno preciosa tú no te quedas atrás… hace unos minutos aquí mismo

-tú me provocaste…- responde ella con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción en cambio, él se acerca más a ella quedando tan solo a milímetros de su rostro

-¿sí?- pregunta el, mirando los labios de la chica

-claro que si…- el la miro por unos segundos más- ¿Qué tanto me ves?

-imagino cosas inapropiadas para una reina, te visitare mañana…

-no lo creo señor… mañana hay que empezar a hacer preparativos…-dice ella con una sonrisa enorme

-preparativos… ¿para qué?-sonríe de lado

-para el que se supone que será el mejor día de mi vida cuando en realidad es el peor… mi boda

-oh si claro, lo olvide, sabes tengo algo que hablar contigo… pero…- voltea para ver a los demás quienes los observaban atentos- aquí no…- la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo a si- agárrate

-¿Qué?- pregunta ella confundida y Jack vuela mientras Elsa se puso pálida y miro al suelo que ya estaba a metros de sus pies, y vio a su hermana quien se desmayó al instante.

Se agarró más fuerte a la capa de Jack quien miraba divertido a la rubia.

-¡OH NO! ¡PIERDO EL CONTROL! ¡NO PUEDO SOSTENERME!- empieza a gritar Jack desesperado mientras ambos empiezan a caer al suelo

-¡DIOS, NO NO NO, VAMOS A MORIR, MORIREMOS! ¡MORIRE ANTES DE MI BODA! ¡NI SIQUIERA TENGO MI TESTAMENTO! ¡AAHHHHHHHH!- cierra los ojos y no siente el golpe que esperaba.

Abre lentamente los ojos y están pisando el suelo lentamente, Jack sonreía pero ella estaba enojada y le da un golpe en el pecho

-¡IDIOTA! ¡ME DISTE EL SUSTO DE MI VIDA!- le grita furiosa

-wow esas no son palabras dignas de una reina- dice mientras rie

-¡ME VALE! ¡ERES HORRIBLE!

-yo no lo creo linda, hubieras visto la expresión en tu rostro

-bueno ya deja de burlarte de mí, ¿Qué querías decirme?- dice la reina más tranquila

-bien ¿por dónde empiezo? Tu hermana me platico toda la situación de tu boda apenas esta mañana, sé que no quieres casarte con Hands

-Hans- corrige la reina

-es igual, el punto es que quiero que sepas que estoy disponible…

-¿Cómo?

-lo que oíste, bueno no, solo bromeaba, solo quiero decirte que yo también se lo que es la soledad, o que no comprendas el porque te toco vivir así. También lo he pensado, así que si algún día quieres escapar y conocer el mundo, o cancelar tu boda cuentas conmigo

-Jack, no es por nada pero apenas te conozco, no sé si realmente puedo confiar en ti. Y lo aprecio pero no… y uno nunca sabe a lo mejor si me llegue a enamorar, a lo mejor no, o este es mi destino.

-una vez… alguien dijo que nosotros formamos nuestro destino, solo hay que ser valientes para verlo

-pero si no me caso Arendelle estará en problemas y es lo que menos quiero, lo prefiero así y en serio te lo agradezco

-si eso quieres, pero no quita el hecho de que mañana te visitare…

-entonces hasta mañana señor Frost

-aun no te despidas te llevare al valle de los troles y ay ya te vas…

se fueron volando por los cielos, claro, ahora tranquilos pero algo los unía, aunque aun no sabían con exactitud lo que era, ni si quiera sabían que tenían una conexión especial.

* * *

 **Hola! les quiero anunciar que por unos días o semanas no actualizare pues tengo que enfrentar otros dos exámenes y aparte mi computadora esta fallando mucho y tengo que esperar a que la reparen, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN Y DE NUEVO DISCULPAS**


	4. Anuncio

Hola! Bien no se por donde empezar, primero que lo lamento estoy conciente de que no he actualizado en un largo tiempo, verán cuando empece estso fics estaba llena de ideas, y lo sigo pero ya no tienen nada que ver respecto a los de "Distinto" y "Supernatural", Distinto es la secuela de mi otro fic "Competición a Enamoramiento" necesita detalles e hice otro fic para orientarme un poco respecto a Jelsa (ya es muy difícil tener ideas sobre esa pareja) ahora si me dan sugerencia de cómo les gustaría que avanzaran ambas historias me gustaría leerla y tal vez incluirlas, dándoles créditos claro, en serio eso me ayudaría mucho para continuar, si me ven publicando respecto aa estos dos fics será un milagro, SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION y disculpen por no continuar, al menos no por ahora


End file.
